Heckyl/Snide
Heckyl and Snide (are due to both Heckyl and Snide happened to be two different but equally evil personalities that share one body) Snide is the main antagonist and Heckyl is one of the supporting protagonists of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge (though Snide previously appeared in Power Rangers Dino Charge as one of the minor villains). Heckyl, alongside his monster persona Snide, are intergalactic criminals in the same body that seek the energies to take over the universe. History Background Heckyl, alongside Greenzilla and his partner and monster persona Snide, are repeatedly stated as the worst outlaws ever that captured by Sledge and confined within special cells by the bounty hunter himself. While Greenzilla regarded as feral and malevolent monster whom only think to destroy anything that stumbles upon its way and indifferent with any sides (similar with The Great Devourer from Ninjago ''series), Heckyl/Snide are extremely worse: According to Wrench, Heckyl has laid waste to and destroyed countless galaxies before being captured and confined by Sledge. His deadly powers and dual personality as result of his fusion with Snide are reasons why he was kept within special cells by Sledge himself as well. However, Heckyl is not always a malevolent alien that we knew today. Million years ago, when his home planet, Sentai 6, was invaded by Lord Arcanon, for Dark Energem that located on the said planet, Heckyl, who knew the whereabout of the said Energem tries to took it away from Arcanon. While on the run, he accidently damaged the Dark Energem's container and desperately took the Energem with him. Unfortunately, because the said Energem was forged from the dark, corruptive residue from the same energy that used for creating other pure Energems that later fell into the Rangers' hands, Dark Energem's powers corrupting Heckyl, turned him evil and resulting the birth of his monstrous alter-ego that happened to be his violent side, Snide. After barely escaped from Sentai 6's destruction, he went on destruction on universe until captured by Arcanon's employer, Sledge. ''Power Rangers Dino Charge By the events of Power Rangers Dino Charge (which is around centuries after the first day of his imprisonment as claimed by Heckyl himself), Sledge, whom now took on desperate measures in acquiring the Purple Energem when hearing that the bond to its previous host was severed and in need of a new host, pondered on whether he needs to enlist Heckyl's help for carrying the task to retrieve it or not. The mere suggestion of releasing Heckyl was enough to cause an uproar within the ship, sending all of the prisoners into instantaneous panic and instilling fear even to Wrench and Fury. Despite being aware of the risk to even his own well-being, the fearless but concerned bounty hunter sends him to Earth after conceding to his offer of ruling the universe together as partners in case of a successful mission. Sledge only agrees to this because, aside from his power, Heckyl is the only one of his prisoners that looks human enough to possibly fool the Dino Charge Rangers into trying to bond the Purple Energem to him. This plan actually goes smoothly, until a rogue Wish Star intervenes, attempting to acquire the Energem to earn his own freedom. Heckyl would have fought for it, but held back purposely, knowing that if the Rangers saw his true nature (includes attempt to switch to his monster persona Snide), it would ruin his plans. After Wish Star is defeated and Fury successfully retrieves the Purple Energem, Heckyl attempts to explain himself, only for Sledge to declare their partnership over and narrowly blast him back to his cell with a shot from his now Energem-enhanced blaster. When the Rangers defeat Sledge and crash his ship, Snide claims "It's my turn, now! HAHAHAHAHA!". ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge'' After Sledge's Ship crashes following the final confrontation with the Dino Charge Rangers, Heckyl, whose body taken over by his Snide persona and assumed his armor-clad monster form, sees the opportunity to escape from his damaged special cell. Sledge's foot troopers, a group of Vivix and Spikeballs whom coincidently goes past the cell, was shocked to see Snide in his true form, confused that Heckyl was supposedly confined in the said cell. Snide killed one of Spikeballs whom claims that Sledge is their true leader, before his tattoo glows and resulting Heckyl regained control over his body. Heckyl asked the guards to forgive his other persona's brutal tendencies before ordering the Spikeballs and Vivix to free all inmates and give them snacks to gain their trust. He also set an example for what happened to traitors by killing a monster whom wished to walk away. After asserting his authority over the remaining monsters on Sledge's ship, Heckyl sets out to obtain the Power Rangers' Energems by infiltrating the Power Rangers, getting a job at the museum where they all work. Snide refers to the Energems as the key to his "past, present, and future." When Snide is not in control of Heckyl's body, Snide speaks to him through Heckyl's pocket watch; a similar ornament on Snide's sword allows Heckyl to speak to him when their positions are reversed. Heckyl and his alter-ego have clashing personalities, but Snide can only maintain control of their body for a limited time. This led to complications in one of Heckyl's plans to find the Rangers' lair, in which he managed to succeed, only for he and his minions to have their short term memory erased due to Curio's bungling. During the plot by the monster Nightmare, Shelby finds Heckyl using one of Nightmare's pillows on the others. After destroying it, Shelby reveals Heckyl's true intentions and claims that Heckyl is working for Snide. Heckyl states that he doesn't work for Snide as he transforms into Snide stating that he IS Snide. Before escaping, Snide states that his group will find their lair soon. Their group was then unexpectedly joined by Singe, whom Heckyl took a liking to but Snide mistrusted, as they continued their efforts to claim the Energems. Not long after kicked out from the Dino Bite Cafe, Heckyl (whom switched to his other persona Snide) squired by Fury and Wrench as Singe arrives on Earth. Though initially intent on destroying him, he reasons that the upstart outlaw may be a valuable ally and chooses not only to spare him, but also to recruit him to his cause. It is also through Snide's first interaction with Singe that he is associated with Heckyl, who seems to be fonder and liking of Singe's style and attitude, as well as more patient and willing to listen to his ideas. Though Singe fails his first mission, he is given credit enough to be allowed to become a permanent member of the crew and a key player in the clash of good versus evil taking place on Earth. Although Heckyl found that Singe cannot cooperate well with Fury, he later locked them both in one cell until they put aside their differences. Relationship between Heckyl's faction and Singe eventually become strained when Heckyl gives Fury a blaster that originally belonged to Singe. This eventually worsened when Fury caught Singe communicating with his mysterious employer and demanded the truth after the conversation ended. Singe claimed that he was talked to his grandmother, but Fury is not convinced but pretended to be otherwise and silently reported what he just heard to Heckyl. Ultimately, after realized that Singe knew the whereabouts of Titano Zord all along, Heckyl interrogates Singe, only for the latter to attack him. As result, Heckyl kicked him out of the ship and allowed Fury to kill Singe on sight should he be spotted again. During Heckyl/Snide's reign, many monsters are destroyed by the Rangers (Iceage, Stingrage, Nightmare, Ninja, Hunter, Game Face, Loafer, Spell Digger, Hookbeard, Beauticruel and Halfbake). Heckyl's reign is not lasted long, as when Singe returned, he is now accompanied by his ally Doomwing and their employer, Lord Arcanon. The villains engage in a power struggle, each of which having their two top generals beside them, in the case of Heckyl and Snide being Fury and Wrench. Wrench tried to turn the table of battle by summoning his newly created superweapon-monster hybrid fortress, only for Doomwing counteract by stealing Dino Charge Rangers' zords. Unfortunately, Doomwing's scheme winds up to provoke the Rangers to show up and retake their zords, but not without caused severe damage to Fortress in the mid of struggle. As result, Lord Arcanon and his generals are successful in defeating Heckyl and imprisoning him again, making Arcanon the outlaws' new master. This defeat was nothing for Heckyl, as upon seeing Dark Energem in Arcanon's possession, he recalled upon his lost memories when he used to be a good guy, and angrily attacked Arcanon before being subdued. Later, Snide, chained, puts Arcanon's patience in hard test. Using his tentacle on Singe, he impresses Arcanon and claims that Singe is weak, Heckyl lack respects him and he can matter only on him. He proposes a plan to destroy the Rangers : inverting the Rangers's bodies thanks to Professor Strickler helped of Nightmare and Game Face. Arcanon appreciates Snide's plan, and asks him for what he wants. Snide answers him that he wants to separate with Heckyl, destroys him as present and becomes a general of Arcanon, and he accepts. He sends Wrench to retrieve the Rangers' device used to separate Doomwing and Zenowing. Heckyl angered by Snide's decision, discovers that Snide makes fun that Arcanon destroyed their planet and all those that they loved. After that Snide's plan is failed (Strickler, Game Face and Nightmare are destroyed), Arcanon is furious, but Wrench activates the device and the operation begins. The separation succeeded, Heckyl returns in jail again, and Snide joins Arcanon as general. He says to Poisandra his secret later. Heckyl does managed to escape, now reverted to the original self that wishes to redeem himself. When Snide proposes to Arcanon to destroy the Rangers with Screech and Conductro, he treats him useless because of Heckyl's escape. Snide allies with Sledge and his crew, and they destroy Arcanon and his crew (Snide claims to Arcanon that he always two faces), Heckyl assists at the battle and flees. When Sledge and Snide celebrate their alliance, Heckyl managed to regain the Rangers' trust, first in helping Shelby, Phillip, and James against Badussa, then destroying his amulet with Shelby and prevent her to leave the Earth before it is too late. In the season finale, Snide surprises Sledge and Poisandra saying that he is not in Sledge's masterplan and goes to be sending in a suicidal mission against the Rangers, enraging him. During the wedding of Sledge and Poisandra, he steals the Dark Energem thinking that Sledge won't abandon him with it. Heckyl enjoys his last day on Earth, says to the Rangers that Sledge has deployed Six Greenzillas at London, New York, China, Tokyo, Hawaii and Amber Beach and refuses in a first time to help them despite Shelby said him "Snide is evil, but not Heckyl. You changed." During the battle between the Rangers and the Greenzillas, Heckyl helps a mother to find her daughter, she thanks him and it makes him realize that Shelby has rIght about him. He protects Kendall when Snide defeats her after he discovered and destroyed the Rangers' base and tried to bribe her and Keeper with the Dark Energem. He fights Snide with Shelby, Koda and Kendall but they are defeated. When Snide demands the Magnabeam, Sledge refuses chocking Wrench. Snide curses Sledge and is destroyed by the Ten Rangers and Heckyl. Heckyl rejoins the Rangers in the final battle, in the present and mostly in the past, and destroy Sledge and his crew, (with the exception of Fury who dies on Earth and Curio who does not yet exist), in leading Sledge's Ship into the Sun. After the battle, Keeper appoints Heckyl "Keeper of the Dark Energem," and he with Zenowing go back in the past to destroy Arcanon and his crew (Singe, Screech, and Conductro), prevent the theft of the Dark Energem, and save Sentai 6. Personality As a result of physical contact with Dark Energem, Heckyl suffers multiple personality disorder, having at least 2 personalities where he developed second personality named Snide. Whenever Snide persona takes over, Heckyl would transform into armor-clad monster. Heckyl Heckyl is very quiet, intelligent and calculating in spite of his severe psychosis due to Dark Energem's influence. His psychopathic side is noticeably shown where he will not hesitate to punish to the point of killing his subordinates out of sheer pleasure as opposed to discipline. He prefers to draw complex plans to face the Rangers himself even though if those schemes's success rate are higher than his persona Snide's. Heckyl is often in conflict with his monster persona Snide, since the two have a different way of doing things and bound to time that dictates which persona who takes over. Apparently, Heckyl himself is used to be a good guy instead of being evil from start. The birth of Snide persona in his psyche, as well as Snide's presence in his mind are what caused him to be evil in the first place. This was proven when he and Snide eventually separated, Heckyl reverted to his original good self prior to corruption by Dark Energem and try to reform his way, even saving the Rangers in one instance, despite their clear distrust toward him, which seems to pass once he explains he is no longer one with Snide and his true mission now, to rebuild his world, which was destroyed by Arcanon in his quest to claim the Dark Energem. Heckyl also seems to have lost his psychosis, now seeking only to redeem himself and seemingly turning over a new leaf. Snide Unlike Heckyl, Snide is less patient, aggressive and violent (even Fury goes on to say that Heckyl's original persona is more quiet compared with Snide's). Snide believes that the best way to get what's desired is to be straightforward, and constantly conflicts with his Heckyl persona because he prefer to directly confront the Rangers, something with that Heckyl not agree. Heckyl's disagreement with his Snide persona's idea to directly confront the Rangers was due to him tend to spent too much energy in battle that resulting Heckyl's persona prematurely regained control over his body, which is dangerous in the middle of the battle as his true identity would be exposed in result. Given to his origins, Snide is in fact, the manifestation of Heckyl's dark side. Although, behind his violent, impatient, and egoistic side, Snide is less psychotic and better as the leader compared to his Heckyl persona in some ways: Snide knows how to keep his cool while still enforcing discipline upon his subordinates. Also, Snide keeps his feelings bottled in while still knowing when to let them out if deemed necessary, especially his agressive and violent side. Another reason why he deemed to be a worthier leader than his Heckyl persona was Snide's cunning intellect that enable him to quickly evolved some of his Heckyl persona's schemes to something more challenging for the Rangers to counter. The perfect example of Snide's surprising keen intellect is revealed in Forgive and Forget: Snide feels that Heckyl's idea in infiltrating Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum as a new waiter may not enough to gain the opportunity for both stealing the Rangers' Energems and discovering the Ranger's underground lair, so he took over Heckyl's body to improve the plan by having Stingrage to wipe his memories just as he learned their identity, which idea came up when he caught Stingrage gathered his new venom variant. Snide intended to have the amnesiac Heckyl persona to be brought by Rangers to their lair to be cured from Stingrage's venom so when he regained his memories, he had the opportunity to steal the stored Energems. Powers, Abilities, and Equipments Transformation Tattoo Whenever Snide persona wishes to take over, the tattoo on Heckyl's neck would glows and he transformed into armor-clad monster that happened to be Snide himself and vice-versa. How long Snide would take over the body was limited by time and energy. Should he spent too much energy, Snide would be drastically weakened and Heckyl would regained control over his body where the armor that encase his body would dissipates. Heckyl's Googles Googles that Heckyl possesses are a hi-tech gadget that of detecting hidden sources of energy and power. They are primarily used to locate invisible or covered objects without raising suspicion from nearby people, particularly the Power Rangers. Snide's Sword Snide's sword is a long sword with a hilt resembling his spikes that can be channeled with his energy. Its design vaguely resembles Magna Defender's sword albeit blue in color. Much like his other persona's pocket watch, the hilt of the sword had a small monitor that allowed Heckyl to directly communicating with his Snide persona should Snide take over his body. Tentacle Extension Snide can releases tentacles from his chest for combat or manipulating objects as additional limbs. Energy Blasts Heckyl possesses the ability to manipulate energy blasts that can be manipulated in various ways, ranging from evaporating his foes to manipulates multiple objects at once from distance. Heckyl's Pocket Watch Heckyl's pocket watch is a specialized pocket watch that when opened up, revealed small monitor that allowed his Snide persona to speak with him should he weakened that Heckyl eventually regained control over his body (which in some occasions, tend to be prematurely due to Snide's own brutish tendencies that made him forgot how much he supposedly sent whilst taking over). Gallery Heckyl pocketwatchPRDSC.jpg|Heckyl's pocket watch. Used for communicate with his darker self Snide Snide blade PRDTC heckyl.jpg|Heckyl talked to Snide through a small monitor in Snide's sword. The device on it worked on the same way with the former's pocket watch, but used to communicate with Snide Trivia *Snide's nature as monstrous manifestation Heckyl's evil side that given physical form with Dark Energem is similar with Doomwing's, Arcanon's general. Just like Snide and Heckyl, Doomwing is Zenowing's evil self given physical form with Dark Energem's energy and would take over Zenowing's mind when strong enough. The difference however, was severity of their hosts' corruption and how they were created: Snide's creation was purely accidental when Heckyl recklessly touch the Dark Energem with his bare hands that resulting tremendous dark energy that entered his body corrupt his mind as side effect of Snide's birth in his psyche and remained evil until the said corruption removed alongside Snide, while Doomwing's creation was through more controlled corruption by Arcanon that resulting Zenowing remained good, but is forced to be his other half's slave. *In addition, the names of Heckyl and Snide are a direct reference to Dr. Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde from "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" by Robert Louis Stevenson. Jekyll was a good man who developed an evil alternate personality after developing and testing out an experimental serum on himself. *Snide is set to reappear in Power Rangers Beast Morphers, resurrected by unknown means. Navigation Category:Alter-Ego Category:Aliens Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Dissociative Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Traitor Category:Partners in Crime Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Usurper Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Fallen Heroes